ManticoreYoung Lives
by Fallenangelx5433
Summary: A new x-5 is born as she soon a waits to join her other x-5 brothers and sisters.
1. New Beginning

We were all born in surrogate mothers. Some mothers had one child while a few had twins. The doctors didn't know why some mothers had twins or couldn't explain it. Being in the womb of my surrogate mother made me realize right away that I was one of those special twins. A sister I had with me. The day came when my mother gave birth. I felt the compression on my head as if flushing me out of a toilet. I was the first to come out the womb of my mother. I cling to my sister to not let me go but it was too late.  
  
Rubber hand gloves grabbed my body, holding me in the air then put me on a table. I couldn't speak, hear or breathe. The doctor put a tube up my noise and mouth desperately draining the fluid out. A minute later I breathed my first breath, crying my head off like there's no tomorrow. I squirm around letting the doctor whip off the rest of the fluid that's still on my tiny body. I felt cold, barren without my sister being beside me.  
  
Another baby cried a few feet away from me, as I knew it was my sister. Her screaming, calling out to me, but too far for me to reach. My eyes open for the first time, seeing a female nurse in front of me. I calm my screaming to familiarize myself with the surroundings of the room but my head stayed straight, unable to move myself that much. My sister doesn't stop her crying, not really wanting to be born but it's natural for a baby to think that.I guess.  
  
The nurse that cleaned me moved my body to another room, the baby infirmary as they recall it. She placed me in an incubator putting gray sheets on my soft, skinned body as I felt the roughness of the sheets. The nurse eyes me, wanting to pick me up but somehow couldn't, or smile, or interact playfully with me. I didn't know why in this strange, dark world and now from the sound of it, lonely as I no longer hear my sister's screaming voice.  
  
Two individual footsteps come towards me. The look on the nurse's face was frightened, but try not to show it, scared of something coming her way. Two men hover over my body, a young male doctor holding a clipboard as another 42 years old man stands aside of him. By the judgement of his face he looked scary, but at this stage of my life what did I know about emotions. He talks to the doctor, as my ears are fully functional as I look at them.  
  
"She's the third genetic anomaly twin of the x-5 generation. What's been plaguing my mind is, why?" Having no emotions on his face.  
  
"Where still trying to determine that. The information on the older x-5's twins are still conclusive."  
  
He brutally eyes him. "We pay you for answers, not half information that is irrelevant to my question. I want an factual answer as soon as, possible."  
  
"Yes sir." The doctor scribbles on his clipboard.  
  
The older man looks at me with dark, cold as ice eyes. "What's her designation number?"  
  
"X-5 330417291995. Should I classify her with the Wyoming Manticore x-5 children when she get to age 4?"  
  
"Yes. I want to keep an eyes on her."  
  
He leaves the room. Not understanding those words but my brain kept the conversation in the back of my mind, until I knew what they meant. In due time I will. 


	2. Goodbye

Four years pass in Manticore. All the colors I see in this place as I call home, are gray, white, and grayish-blue, like the night cammies they makes me wear. They shave my hair every week as I know what color it will become. Blonde. Every time I see a nurse with long lushes' hair, I feel jealous because they have it and I don't. I dare not ask my wet nurse, Emily Plaksin, why she have hair because my only thought is to follow orders and never question them unless called upon my superior officers; that is everybody older then me.  
  
I speak various languages from English, to German, French, Korean, Chinese. As my knowledge increase drastically, the words I remembered from my photographic memory, when I was an infant, intended that I'll be leaving Emily soon. I've always known it as while as she. I've grown a bond with her, a bond that my knowledge can't explain. Usually I substitute false answers to not hack my brain to understand the truth. Finding the truth in Manticore comes with consequences and consequences means punishment. By the shakiness in Emily voice, she tells me to follow orders all the time no matter what. I thought she only said that because Lydecker told her to say it, but she wanted me to be safe and away from his grasp. Lydecker from my point of view, is a man that I don't want to cross. Every time he comes in my working room, I have to salute him, respond loudly and shout out answers on Que. My pride grows every time he says.  
  
"Good job soldier."  
  
Those words stick to me everyday. Embracing it, loving it, consuming those words that made him proud of me. I tell myself to always accomplish my objectives no matter how impossible they are.  
  
As Lydecker would say "Failure is not an option. Where there's a will there's a way."  
  
He gives me lessons in training twice a week, drilling those lessons in my brain, as I won't misinterpret those words.  
  
*** I wake up on a Monday. Everyday for four years I get up, learn my lessons, eat three square meals a day and go back asleep. This day was different. Felt it in the atmosphere of this mouse tap I live in. They made me get up 0550 hours, ten minutes earlier then usual. I walk out of my quarters, as what I called home for years, to be transported elsewhere. Lydecker stood outside my door, boldly with his hands behinds his back relaxed, wearing a leather black jacket, with a black shirt and black jeans. Black seems to be his favorite color; must go with his male ego.  
  
"Sir." I salute him, standing straight, and chin up, shoulders arched back looking directly forward.  
  
"X-5 995, today you will be trained in a unit of other x-5 such as yourself. There, you'll be trained to become a true soldier. We expect nothing but the best from you as you showed us these past years. Understood 995?" He loudly said.  
  
"Sir yes sir." Shouting out.  
  
"Follow me." 


	3. The meeting

I start to follow him. Not in a marching tone like the older x-5's, stomping left, right, left, right, with there heavy leather black boots but in my own pace, which is called regular walking. My heart pound every second, waiting for this to come but sad at the same time because I'll miss Emily dearly. I wanted to say good-bye but knowing Lydecker, emotions is a key to failure. Always questioned his methods in my head wondering if they're right. But to be a true soldier, no soldier carry emotions with them.  
  
We walk to a gray door as he opens it and both of us step in. A x-5 unit is in two straight lines in hospital clothes, in attention stand, eyes forward, with emotionless face. They vary in size and body, noticing that some of them are females as they all look like boys. I stood there boldly in front of them beside Lydecker, as if special, more sufficient then them. My eyes check each person hoping that somebody would resemble me, my sister, but don't see her. As of today, my sister is gone, somewhere far away from this place and safe I hope. Lydecker direct his attention to a small boy but have more height then the rest of the boys in his unit. He carries himself more firm, determination in his eyes and proud of being a soldier. Right off the back I knew I'm going to have conflicts with him, trying to impress Lydecker more then me.  
  
"X-5 599."  
  
"Yes sir." He shouts with his little voice.  
  
"This is your new squad member x-5 330417291995. Remember it. You are to look after her. Is that clear 599?"  
  
"Sir yes sir."  
  
"Breakfast is served at 0600 hours."  
  
"I, I sir." He responds.  
  
Lydecker escort himself out of the barrack leaving the squad alone to get acquainted. All there eyes snaps at me, making me feel more alienated then I already feel. My body wants to run away, to have my old way of living by myself, without any contact with other children that will place judgement on me but must accept it. Most of the x-5's started to get ready for breakfast, trying to pay me no attention but I knew they were interested in me as while as I in them. A small body of a girl, with dark shaved hair trails over to 599. They both stand in front of me, curious like normal children looking at an animal at the Zoo they never seen before.  
  
"I'm x-5 599, but my squad calls me Zack. I will be your C.O. This is x-5 452 also known as Max," I don't say anything to him unless ordered too but I didn't understand why they invent names for each other. I thought numbers made me more of a soldier not a normal human name, which I'm not normal and neither are they. "What should we call her?" Zack looks at his baby sister.  
  
"How about Samantha," Max smiles, proud of the name hearing that name from a nurse.  
  
To me it had a nice ring to it. I would of chosen Emily but Samantha will do fine. There was something unusual about Max that I couldn't lay my figures on but felt a connected bond as if knowing her forever. I'll find out in due time as I always do. This new experience for me will prepare me to become the best soldier that nobody has ever seen before. I will become the best, if not the best the greatest. 


	4. New Things

Nighttime in Manticore was cold and bleak almost seeing your own breath in the air. They designed us to resist against the coldness but our bodies can take so much and eventually you'll die of hypothermia. My advice is, if you don't think about it, you'll live longer. I mean the mind does control the body.  
  
I don't sleep mostly at night, but neither does Max and Johndy. Sometimes we huddle on one of our beds together, to keep warm and tell each other stories, about life in Manticore, fantasy worlds, and brave prince and princesses. The anomaly stories we keep to Ben sense he was good at it. The first time I heard or any stories for that matter, I thought they were dumb and insufficient of becoming a soldier. Soldiers weren't breed for telling stories, there built for war. When I told Ben that line, he eyes grew furious, hands tighten, balled up in a fist at his side, approaching me slowly, getting in my face. He was taller then me so I look up, no fear in my eyes, standing by my judgement. He didn't like it and neither did the others, as Zack my C.O. didn't say anything.  
  
"Take it back," He abruptly reply, about to hit me if I say otherwise. From my prospective, Ben was an angry soldier that needed discipline fast or he'll destroy himself. Even though he's seven and I'm four making him superior to me, that rule went out the window when he challenge me and doing that means I have permission to defend myself if he attacks. "Take it back." He demands again.  
  
I don't say nothing, not afraid to take him on. He grabs my shoulder, clinging on to my night cammies. I eye him for a good second and head butt him, hard as he lets go of me. He steps back holding his nose feeling that blow as it start to bleed. Everybody eyes widen surprised. I only had a few weeks of hand-to-hand combat training as he had three years of it, but I learn to quick and to fast. I maximize my speed in an instant, as I quickly disable him, by karate chopping him in the throat then back legging his right leg, making him fall to the ground. Before he could get up, I grab his arm, putting my bare foot on his chest. He looks up at me as while as the others in amazement. Zack's concern but curious eyes watch me.  
  
Ben looks at me as I watch the blood smear around his nose, dripping on his cloths. Bet he won't try to do that stunt again unless ordered by Lydecker. My eyes turn towards the door, hearing a footstep and wheeling a mop bucket on the ground, approaching towards the door. I let go of Ben arm. Strangely how the others look at me not hearing the noise until a minute later. They all look at each other and get to there beds quick as I to mine across from Max.  
  
The door opens. Everybody was quiet as a spider, closed eyes, pretending to be asleep. The genitor put his stuff away in the clean up room next to the door. He pause to look at us, getting jitters as we look like dangerous monsters that can kill without a second thought. Make most of the staff at Manticore more alert around us. He closes the door.  
  
Heads poke up but I don't. Not ashamed, more afraid of the next day feed back from my little stunt. It felt weird ever sense I started living with my new unit, customizing my lifestyle with there's but they were more afraid of me. That I was stronger, faster and can think quick like a super computer, connecting with its functions at the speed of light. I can't explain why but Zack cared more then the others about the differences between them and me. He was afraid I might take his place and that Lydecker would favor me then him. Max and Johndy thought it was cool, somebody better then big brother, made those two my favorite sisters out of the unit.  
  
*** Wake up call is at 0600 hours but Zack make us get up at 0550 hours. Very paranoid about being late, on breakfast, mission briefing, stuff like that. He just needs to relax because trying to hard will accomplish nothing but failure.  
  
Making my bed nice and neat, perfection is my motivation, not a half- preformed job's like some of my brothers and sisters. I watch John making his next to mine. His performance levels are not like the others but like mine as while as Vince and Dan. When I spar against those three, they become more of a challenge. Unfortunately they beat me all the time but in due time that'll change.  
  
Max jump on my bed, lying down. A grin comes on her face like it's joy as day.  
  
"Can you get off my bed. I just made it up." as I whisper.  
  
"What your gonna hit me too." teasing me back.  
  
I give her an evil eye, not into human sarcasm and didn't have a good come back. "Why do you bother me?"  
  
"Do I bother you?" Max gets up off my bed. Vigorously starring at me as I fix my bed, straightening it. "You don't like us, do you?"  
  
I eye John first, hesitating, but her innocent look couldn't make me tell the truth. John patiently awaits my answer as while.  
  
"Come on. Zack wants us in line."  
  
Max face confuse, didn't hear that from Zack mouth but John was more surprised as if I knew what Zack was thinking.  
  
Zack step in the middle of the floor listening to our conversation, getting doubts about me as he always does. He looks at the others. "Soldiers fall in!" We follow orders getting in line by size. I stand morally in front next to Jace because were the smallest. "Right face. Forward march!"  
  
We march out the barracks, stomping left, right, left, right in rhythm saying here we come and move out the way. 


	5. The Mission

Missions in Manticore were my strongest, while every task I get are my best, but missions were my favorite. Escape and evade, seek and destroy, capture the flag, search and capture. Some of the best games to play in Manticore. My attention span is very limited when I'm bored, like lectures. Sitting around listening to drill instructors talk is not fun, but it's for a good cause. Being put on the battlefield is more up to my speed. When it comes to the best teams of four they're, Zack, Johndy, Max, John or Vince, Dan, Jace, and me. Any combinations of us eight will always conquer over the other team. Jace maybe near my height, small, innocent, but her loyalty towards her team will make her a good soldier. I'll always know she got my back in heavy situations. She more like me and less like them. Got to follow the rules. Reason why the squad rarely speak to her but I do. Jace talk to me more because I pay her more attention, as others look at her as a ghost, that just won't go away. They know she there but they know she's Lydecker favorite. Coronal's pet as they recall.  
  
Winter missions are always harsh. Cold weather, below freezing with snow added to the element, making tracking more easily to find other x-5's in the woods. There was always a saying when it came to Lydecker during our lectures.  
  
"Snowy climates can either be your friend or your enemy. Surprise is a tactical advantage, but to accomplish one objective, you must accomplish another. Stealth and teamwork can be your best advantage but you must accomplish that first, to accomplish a surprise tactical advantage over your enemy."  
  
Our missions was to capture and acquire the Intel from the enemy to tell about there operations location, even if it means torturing them. It's a simulated training mission meaning it have to be real as possible, even if it's against family or Lydecker will get on you like white on rice, as some Drill Instructors say. Zack, Johndy, Max, John, including myself are a team of five against 15 other x-5's, considering as enemies. Unfair, yes. But war is always unfair and setting up a team like us is like setting up a small army, skilled for combat.  
  
In snowy climate, where issued white camouflage army clothes with matching big jackets, blending in with the snow, carrying our M16 assault rifles. Each of our rifles shoots laser beams. When hit, our receivers around our chest, emits a loud beep that means your dead.  
  
Were all spread out but keep in a distance to see each other, stomping lightly as a feather on the snowy ground, to not make that crunch sound as a big give away to your location. Zack gives a hold and regroup signal. We circle and crouch down waiting for orders, breathing puffs of smoke from our mouths.  
  
"The enemy base is 2 miles away," Zack whispers. "Will draw out their defensive line our way, while Max and Samantha go in and retrieve the subject. Alive."  
  
I pause, having a flaw in that plan as I calculated it in my brain quickly. "I don't like it."  
  
They all eye me as if spoken for the first time.  
  
Zack doesn't like his orders questioned. "I'm given the orders soldier. Now move out." Demanding obedience from me.  
  
"I think it's to easy," I explain. "Dan's the lead command of the other team. He'll expect that move from you from our recent combat training simulations. He'll hold back ten of his soldiers while let five be his defensive line to attack us, leaving Max and me in heavy fire. There's an 85% chance that our subject will get hit and 95% chance of Max and I being captured, if were lucky. By that they'll win. But if we do it the other way, Max and I stand back while Johndy, John and you capture the subject. You'll at least have an 75% chance to get out without any casualties."  
  
Johndy, Max and John eyes widen, impressed by my information, explaining it less than one minute and thirty seconds. But Zack quinces his face about to punch me in the face. "You don't know that for sure. You follow my orders and will do it my way."  
  
"Our mission will be a failure." Protesting to him.  
  
"Don't question my orders. Soldier," I turns my head, starring at the ground, disapproving but I shut up because I know in about fifteen minutes, it's gonna blow up in Zack face like a firecracker placed in your hand waiting to explode. He gives me one final look, to not question him again. "Let's move out."  
  
John eyes match mine as if understanding my concern about the mission and think Zack plan a bad idea too, but soldiers are to follow the C.O. commands, but how long he wonder. 


	6. Foresight

Max and I go ahead towards tactical position until we hear the signal from Zack. A wet drop falls on my soft cheek. It felt like a raindrop but as I lift my head up another drop falls on me. It was not rain; it was soft white crystals of ice that fell from the sky. Known as snow. I only seen snow fall in pictures but never witnessed it. It was unexplainable how beautiful it was, each with it's individual flake, having it's own unique pattern, like my unique genetic structure.  
  
Max watched me, confused, curious at the same time of what I'm thinking. She always wondered things about me. How I think, why I'm stronger and faster as it starts to show on my progress charts. Why I always defined there living style, like story telling, giving names to each other instead of numbers or why I disapprove Zack orders most of the time when where paired off. She kind of wondered if I wanted to be in charge of the x-5 group. My peaceful trance made Max not want to disturb me but she places her hand on my shoulder, softly. I snap out of it looking at her. Our eyes meet as Max give a hand signal. We both move out.  
  
Zack was outside the perimeter of the enemy base. He uses his telescopic vision, seeing in a far distance that Max and Samantha are in place. He sees Sly, Kirt, Tinga, Sway and Jack, scatter out more then the rest of the x-5's. He thinks to himself if Samantha is right. There objective is to capture the enemies Intel, which is Sataya and bring her back to the rendezvous point.  
  
I scan the perimeter quickly having a feeling Dan's gonna have a card up his sleeve as he normally do. Dan is the sneaky but cleaver soldier that always has a back up plan to secure his success in missions. I turn my head towards Max.  
  
"Max. This mission will blow up in Zack face. Follow me but watch the others carefully. You'll go capture the objective while I support you. Clear."  
  
Max nod her head, filling odd taking orders from her younger sister as if sounding like Zack's demanding orders. Gunfire breaks out as that the signal. We both go in quick and hard as I'm in front protecting Max. I take out Brin, Grint as Max get Adam, Erin. We both use bushes and trees as cover getting closer to the target. Zack's team goes down as my eyes zoom in on them.  
  
"Go, go!" I shout because in a couple of seconds will be swarmed by the enemy.  
  
They fire heavily at us. We get to the subject taking out Ben and Sonya guarding her. Sataya goes for her gun on the side of a tree but Max points her gun at her.  
  
"Down on the ground. Hands behind your head!" Max shout with an emotionless warrior face.  
  
Sataya does what she says as Max tie her hands with a string. She sees Eva come towards her direction fast, firing. I take her out before she can reach Max. My eyes watch for anymore enemies.  
  
[Foresight]  
  
Vince comes from the west direction, camouflage well in the bushes about to fire at us.  
  
[Foresight ends]  
  
I shake my head not knowing where that came from but my eyes see Vince in that same direction as the vision. "Duck!" I shout. Max bends down as I fire directly at Vince hearing his beep go off. Max look at me, eyes widen. "Let's move!"  
  
Max picks up Sataya with force and we start running. 


	7. Headup

I let Max go ahead taking out two smoke grenades, throwing them on the ground as smoke fill the sky making our get away. But knowing Dan he'll keep coming with everything he got until his Intel is secure. I followed Max a yard away covering her back. Escape and Evade comes into play right now. It's much harder to do it when your being pursued by a small army of x- 5's, sharp with experience battle tactics that keeps you constantly running for your life.  
  
A shaking noise of bushes catches my ears. Strange how I can hear all that with bullets flying everywhere, but soldiers are suppose to be alert through anything. My pace slows down and soon crouches down near a big tree, isolating the noise in the atmosphere to the shaking of the bushes I hear. It sometimes scare me how I can do this and the others can't. Maybe John, Vince, and Dan but the others I expect not. The noise stops, as my senses are full alert.  
  
Dan aims his gun, perfectly camouflage in the bushes, lying on the ground as his clothes inmate the snow color. His face's calm, emotionless, knowing Max and I are the only ones left on the team. Zack played right in his trap. A stupid miss calculation move that's about to get all his team members killed. His fingers touch the trigger, cautious about any movement to be heard by me. From the start he knew I was a worthy opponent for him. Zack was for awhile but he surpass his capabilities but didn't want to embarrass him in front of the squad. He waits for his moment.and fires.  
  
In an instant, I move, blurring from his vision, to fast even for him to pick up as he loses site of me. He desperately tries to find me but a shot goes off. His beeper goes off as he looks surprise, seeing me behind him and plays dead.  
  
I run back to the rendezvous point. Lydecker and three other operatives stand behind him. I saw Sataya in there custody and Max at an attention, holding her gun on her right shoulder. My heavy breathing show through the air as if a small fire coming out of my mouth. My legs practically ran all the way back, four miles at the most, going at top speed. Now were not supposed to do that because our bodies can overheat making us collapse on the spot. But my body felt as if it can still run another five more miles before that happens. Lydecker never showed emotion but was perplexed that I got out of there alive. Even his older x-5's still haven't mastered that and I did.  
  
I walk up, assured of my great accomplishment. "Sir!" As I salute him.  
  
"At ease soldier." He eyes us both of how the two youngest of x-5's made it out of all that heavy firepower. He had a feeling most of it was because of me but Max was the best at escape and evade as while. "X-5 452 and X-5 995. Good job on completing your mission. But to prefect the mission you must have your whole team, alive and together back at the rendezvous point. Is that clear soldiers."  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" We both reply.  
  
*** Back at the barracks Max and I felt proud as we hold our heads up a little taller over a big win today, even though it wasn't perfect but it was accomplished. I knew we could of prevented it but Zack stubbornness would of loss the mission. Making Lydecker angry with us, by showing it with his dagger cold eyes, pushing us harder the next day until we triumphs over our mistakes. Zack all day keep giving me the cold shoulder. Didn't know why. Mission was successful. Maybe because Lydecker was proud of me instead of him. Who fault is that. I was trained to become the best soldier and that's what I'm going to do, no matter what anybody says. 


	8. Class discussion

Tryptophan, a neurotransmitter used in homeopathy to control seizures. A medication that is given to us three times a week. Figures. How were suppose to become perfect if were flawed. I haven't experienced any seizures or shaking. A gut feeling telling me that the pills the doctors issue me aren't Tryptophan pills. Just some other harmless pills to make everybody figure that I'm taking them. The question is.why? I thought Lydecker would be proud to have a perfect soldier, than a flawed soldier. Or maybe somebody doesn't want Lydecker to know at all. A strange feeling that John, Vince and Dan have a sense about it too but doesn't have enough courage to tell anybody.and I won't either.  
  
Jack, my dearest brother. He was never up on our standards of being a soldier. He was a failure at most things. Like field missions, water training, obstacle course exercise, anything physically but was a brain wizard just like us. He was the first to show seizures in the squad at my age and got them bad. Manticore knew he was a disappointment, even in Lydecker eyes but he was only six. Probably why they keep him around, to see if he'll grow out of it. It's a 50, 50 chance that will happen and I'm gonna make sure that he'll become the best. Zack was a poor leader if he allowed this to carry. All leaders are responsible for there whole entire unit, not a portion of it. It's a team effort to become great soldiers. Even though Zack is still learning to become one, I'm somehow two steps ahead of him.  
  
Most of the time Jack and I stay up at night, until midnight, going over next day mission simulations that they give us. They always tell us ahead to prepare ourselves of plenty of sleep because most missions last for two days with nearly no sleep. Some carry to five days with one full hour of sleep each day, nearly deprived of food and water as this teaches us to survive in the wilderness, if engaged in long battles or separated from the squad. We mostly go over his mistake in missions. Letting him state them out as I clear them up, of what he should of done with positioning his soldiers in enemy territory and to execute his performs level as command leader of his team, so he can infiltrate the enemies base. His big flaw in his mission is the element of surprise. Jack jumps the gun too quick because afraid of failure as it brings consequences in Manticore.  
  
He smiles at me as I look at him. "Thanks you. For helping me."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Showing more of my kind side. Only showed it when I have too. Max comes over sitting next to me, with her legs press against her chest wanting to be in our study group on becoming a good soldier. Her curiosity made her closer to me because I always said things that they didn't understand. I was more of an information bank in the squad then Zack, as he suppose to have all the answers.  
  
"Will we ever leave here?" Jack asked, afraid he might not make it in the curliness that Manticore put us through.  
  
"Of course when we get deployed in the field."  
  
"You'll be with me, right?"  
  
Hesitation comes over me. Knowing Manticore, no. The only time will be together is when were doing teamed missions. "I'll try." Never like making any promises that I can't keep, especially to my family.  
  
"Me too." Max adding her two-cent.  
  
They both giggle but my eyes direct at Zack, knowing he been watching me like a hawk from his bed the whole time. I devilishly smile at him, just to arrogate him. Had more fun teasing him then the others. A challenge as Zack and me go through. Lydecker always told us.  
  
"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Never let your enemy have a better advantage over you. You do that, your mission have already become a failure. Deception is a weapon, as you will turn it on them, making you superior over your enemy of any situation."  
  
Max start to cough as they come out nasty. I look at her concerned. "Are you ok?"  
  
She nods her head and smile to not worry me. 


	9. Check up

Examination day was what I hate. Never liking somebody looking inside of my body. I know I'm healthy unlike others. Guess Lydecker wants his soldiers in tiptop shape for any mission exercise he gives us. Made me wonder if this showed his fatherly care for us. Protection, devotion to prepare us for the coming years, seeing that all his influence will determine our survival in the real world.  
  
I jump up on an examination table, very cold as my butt cheeks shiver a little. Max and Jace are on other two tables, while two male doctors' checking them. A female doctor blocks my view, standing in front of me. She was white, 5'6, blonde fluffy lushes hair that was there to make me jealous. Her brown, darken eyes made me get chills down my spin but her young beauty, around twenty's of age, can drive a man crazy. Made me think if she was an early prototype of Manticore that got promoted to become a doctor. Beside, we were all designed to be beautiful as Emily told me. She knew a few things about the purpose of our genetic structure as she always commented how a cute kid I was, but on a low profile so Lydecker wouldn't yell at her.  
  
There was something about this doctor, which made me scared and curious about her at the same time. There was something there that she's hiding, tucked away in her mine that no person can abstract. By the formation of her body, she looks as if she's been lifting weights or combat training. I can see her taking out guys three times her size with her bare hands. Her nametag on her white coat said Dr. Miran Graytan.  
  
"X-5 995. Head up,"  
  
Dripping the clipboard on the table. I was about to tell her my name was Samantha but forgot, where only allowed to be called by our designation number. No more, no less. Lydecker had a feeling we gave each other our own names, marking our individuality but we dare not speak our names in front of grown ups. It's forbidden, but oddly grown-ups have names but never scolded. Her warm hands touched my throat, examining my eyes, ears, teeth, a usual check up for a soldier.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
She picks up her clipboard, taking out her pen. My curious eyes wanted to know what she was writing, having a neck for learning new things, the way our bodies work, being genetically engineered, would explain tons of questions on how they made us and why my brothers and sisters have seizures so badly. I haven't had one yet. Not planning on it, but I'll at least have something to tell the squad.  
  
"Have you been experiencing any uncontrollable shaking, headaches, stomach pain, eye irritation, hearing problems?"  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
She looks at me, second-guessing my answer. "You haven't had any shaking problems in your life?"  
  
"No ma'am." Answering again, wondering why she asks that again. Like a soldier can't have that problem when they get older.  
  
"Ok 995. You may go," I hop down, stepping to the side. "Next in line." She yells. 


	10. Mind Tricks

There always low talking in the infirmary room as other doctors observe us on our reaction on experiments, seeing if we show emotions to tell Lydecker. I stand at the wall where Jace is, standing in an at ease stance, eyes forward, waiting for the other to be done. I watch Max as her examination taking longer then expected.  
  
"Ok 452. You can go," The male doctor says writing on his clipboard.  
  
Before Max can jump down, a nasty cough come out. He looks at her concern. A sudden fear came across my heart, beating faster as I see my sister, my favorite sister, about to get carted away, placed in another felicity to be experimented on. Something I don't want any of my brothers and sisters to experience again as other doctors do it on occasions if where disobedient. My ego of being the emotionless, perfect soldier made me not see how much I cared about my squad, as mother bears protect there young. It was a feeling that made me wonder why Zack took the blame for the dumb mistakes the squad did because of his care and love of his unit.  
  
"Sounds like a nasty cough you got," He tells her. "How long have you been coughing like this 452?"  
  
Max was about to tell the truth but something was holding her back. Fear. "No, I never cough like this sir." She lied. She didn't want to but couldn't bear the consequences and didn't want to be separated from her unit.  
  
The doctor takes out a Popsicle stick. "Open your mouth please?"  
  
Max does what been told as he puts the stick on her tongue, using a Styles Stream light pen, looking in her mouth. I felt Max fear circling me, as I wanted to say something. In my head all I could say 'Your fine. You can go. Please say that. Please.' Concentrating on those words, hard, as if my sister was about to die, the doctor looks up and suddenly looks at me as if in a hypnotic state. My eyes match his for a full 30 seconds then he return towards Max. Her confused eyes look at him.  
  
"Your fine. You can go." Sounding as if somebody's saying the words for him.  
  
Max doesn't second guess his demands and hop off the table, hurrying for another cough escape her mouth. The doctors around weren't paying attention except one. Dr. Grayton. She look at the male doctor then at Max and me, as if knowing what happen and one of us had to done it. I make no eye contact with her or Max when she stands next to me. Not wanting to give her any ideas to tell Lydecker about me. One thing I hate the most is letting drill instructors and Doctors report bad things about me because then he'll punish me for it. Like he does to the others. 


	11. Eyes on you

As everybody was done, we line back up in two straight lines. Jace and I leading the pack as Zack stands in front of the squad.  
  
"Forward March!" He yells.  
  
We march out the room, loud, banging are boots on the ground echoing through the hallway. As were marching I see Dr. Grayton talking to another female doctor but was younger then her, way younger, twenty maybe. But was beautiful as Dr. Grayton, with her long brown hair, cream skin, 5'6 in height and looked physically fit as while. Dr. Grayton hands her a yellow folder to the lady, telling her something very important as they speak in a low voice.  
  
"Squad halt!" Zack shouts.  
  
Two black ops come are way holding a young man, around his thirties, also wearing Black ops clothing, as the black ops drag him by his arms. We move aside as everybody watches but my eyes point towards the doctors. I use my super hearing trying to get some words of their conversation.  
  
"We have to presume that these X-5's produce the gifts of an Elite." Grayton specifying.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Their charts show and strange things are happening around these four x-5 that are unexplainable."  
  
"Do you know what you're saying?" The lady making her realizes her actuations.  
  
"I'm positive. Should we classify them under the Genesis project?"  
  
She was about to say something but her eyes snap at me, more scarier then Lydecker stare. I quickly look in front hoping Zack will go, gulping my spit deeply.  
  
"Yes. I want them all on.and an sharp eye on them too."  
  
I take another big gulp not liking that and what's the Genesis project I ask myself. Maybe an independent project Manticore cracking up. A funny feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me that they're probably talking about me.  
  
"Forward march!" Zack yelling again as we go. 


	12. Zack And Zane Discovery

3:30 Am  
  
"Samantha. Samantha wake up." Max whisper in my ear, shaking my arm.  
  
"What?" In a complaining whispery voice.  
  
"You coming?"  
  
My eyes open. Zane and Johndy are hovering over me with Max, as my mind wondering why there all up. I shake my head yes, pulling the covers off my body, placing my bare feet on the cold cement blue floor.  
  
"Where we going?" I ask. Unsure what I'm getting myself into.  
  
"To the place where Zane and Zack found." Johndy reply.  
  
I watch all three of them still uncertain and see Zack, Kirt, and Sly at the door, not joking about this.  
  
"Just come on." Zane urges me to come.  
  
Zane always getting me to do something with him because he knows I'll always agree. A power that they all have over me to do things where not suppose to be doing. The only reason why I agree because of there safety.  
  
I follow them to the door standing behind Max. She makes eye contact with Zack and nod, ready to go. He uses his super hearing searching if any guards are in the hallway, hearing nothing, and gives the signal to Kirt. He picks the lock with two paper clips, undoing the lock quick. We all learned doing this on one of our lessons on braking and entering into the enemy territory.  
  
The door opens as Zack check the hallway, seeing nobody in site, he signals the others to follow him. They all go except for Max as I grab her left arm. She looks at me, as I shake my head no.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
I give her a worried look. "Will get in trouble."  
  
"Don't worry. Just stay next to me and you'll be safe," She smiles making me unease my worries. "So come on."  
  
We run down the hallway to catch up to the others. We go through the hallways cautious, tiptoeing like silent army ants getting to a destination. I hear noises coming from some of the cells as my feet stumble across the other side of the hallway. I tried not to be scared but those broken teeth, dirty scarred face and eyes that said insane. Nomiles. The x- 2's as Lydecker say. All I know is they went insane literally trying to destroy each other for no apparent reason. On the door said x-2 0399 as a male stare at me through that paint chipped dulled at bars, standing behind double layered steel inforced door. He pants like a wild wolf on the tail on an elk for dinner. He foams at the mouth wanting out. My body freezes, thinking of what those yellow decayed teeth can do to a little soldier like me. Just like Ben stories. I hate him right now. Why did he have to make those dumb stories so realistic?  
  
I jump as a hand touches my shoulder. "Samantha come on." Max whisper out loud, nudging me to come. She looks at me with frighten eyes, as she is scared of the X-2 as while. "Come on!" I follow her quick, getting my feet moving again. 


	13. Problems

We get to a dark room, filled with old lab equipment junk, as if the area haven't been used in a while but virtually not seeing the point why where here. Zack and Zane go to a closet pulling out a mini black TV and put it on a counter and plugging it in a socket. I watch but my eyes direct to a book, stuck in a box of papers under a lab table, a foot away from me. I reached for it and toke out the book. It had white oddly shaped birds made out of paper, lingering on a string rapped around a hanger, floating in the air. Origami what the title said. Opening the book it showed fascinating paper animals and shaped objects imitating another object.  
  
"Wow!" A whisper escapes my mouth never seeing anything like it.  
  
The TV turns on showing Friends. They turn down the volume and sit in front of it as if seeing a TV for the first time.  
  
"What is it?" Sly asks.  
  
Kirt looks at her stupidly. "It's a TV."  
  
"I know that," She said surely "But.what are they showing?"  
  
Their eyes shift towards Zack for the answer, but he's as clueless as they are. "It's..it's."  
  
"It's a show," There eyes direct my way but my eyes stayed glued to the book. "Judging by the laughing of the audience, it's a comedy show. Emily told me that."  
  
"Who's Emily?" Zane asks.  
  
"She's was my wet nurse. She told me stuff about the outside but we never told Lydecker that."  
  
"My wet nurse never told me stuff like that." Sly feel cheated that she never gotten that from her wet nurse.  
  
"Yeah me neither." Kirt adds on.  
  
Zack give me an eye, folding his arms. "Maybe it's was never required to tell in the first place." I hear a dark alteration in his voice.  
  
"Don't get angry Zack. I'm just telling the facts." Smiling at him, gloating how much knowledge I have over him and I don't have to lie about it too. Just bringing it to its next logical conclusion. Testing Zack makes my day more complete as his grunts shows.  
  
Zane starts flipping through the channels as I plot myself on a stool, placing the book on a lab table. I grab a pink used paper with lab scribbling using it to make a paper crane. The directions are self- explanatory as I quickly fold the paper.  
  
"Can you stop changing the channel." Sly cry out.  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
"Ssshhhh! Keep it down." Zack remembering there not suppose to be here.  
  
They keep it on 7th heaven reruns. I would have been interested in the TV but I actually seen a TV with non-military programs on before when I sneak into Emily's office sometimes. We made a pack not to tell anybody because if did, Emily life would be at stack. Even though I was two, I knew the consequences it will bring.  
  
As I finish my crane I made it flap it wings as instructed in the book. Smiling how fascinating it is, I slowly placed it on the table. I turn another page seeing how to make a frog but I lift my head up and snap at the door.  
  
[Foresight]  
  
In the barracks, John gets up out of his bed and heads towards the door with Tinga and Brin as lookouts. John puts his ears up towards the door maximizing his hearing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tinga ask innocently.  
  
"The guards," He looks at her worried. "They're coming."  
  
[Foresight ends]  
  
"They're coming." I whisper under my breath.  
  
Max directs her attention at me hearing those words. She gets up and walks over. "Who's coming?" They all look at me now. "Guards are coming to are barracks less than six minutes."  
  
"How do you know?" Zack demand.  
  
"I..I don't know, but we have to move. Now!" 


	14. Danger ahead

Two guards walks down the hallway with there thunder striking boots clashing the ground each step they take. We run down the hallway fast, getting back to our barracks. About a second away from our barracks hallway, Zack gives a hold signal hearing the guards coming closer to our barrack door. I hold the Origami book to my chest hearing those guards getting closer and didn't want them to confiscate my new book. I look at Zack but hold my head feeling dizzy for a second.  
  
[Foresight]  
  
"Do you think they'll make it back?" Brin small voice asks.  
  
"I'm not sure." John answers. John look at Tinga and Brin. "Alright listen up," They get closer to him kneeling on one knee. "You two put there pillows under there covers to inmate a figure of a person. Got it."  
  
They nod quickly understanding his idea.  
  
Being the second oldest in the unit, John always took charge when Zack wasn't around. Strong, brave, truthful, protective. He can lead two soldiers to victory in a battle if an occasion occurs.  
  
They scatter doing the job. John did Zack and Sly beds, Tinga did Kirt and Zane while Brin did Max and mine. They finish quickly hearing there footsteps getting closer.  
  
"Get back to your beds. Now!" John orders them both.  
  
He hops back in bed, eyes closed tightly, anticipating his brothers and sisters will be ok.  
  
[Foresight ends]  
  
I shake my head, understanding and stand out at my teams sides getting there attention. They look at me as I show hand signals to follow me. Zack approves of it and leads the way.  
  
The guards stop at the door as one look inside the window part of the door, watching the little soldiers asleep. This is one of there routine jobs they must do, to tell Lydecker if any of them are wandering the hallway past light-outs as Jace got in trouble for that when she disappeared from our barracks one night. She said she heard a noise and went to investigate it but got caught by the guards.  
  
One guard looks in for a good fifteen seconds, examining every bed, seeing bodies figures in all of them and walk away.  
  
"I told this guy if he don't leave my girl alone, I was gonna bash his face in. My woman loves me and only me," Guard 1 said. The other guard chuckles. "That's exactly what he did. What to know what I did."  
  
He smirks. "What?"  
  
"Beat his ass. Vicky's to good to lose over a high school sweet heart that tries to put the moves on her. He had his chance. Move on buddy."  
  
Guard 2 laughs some more enjoying his little story.  
  
Where all crunched up in a medical supply room trying not to move to cause a raucous. Zack hears them coming our way holding his finger to his mouth. Max holds her mouth about to cough as she tries to resist. Little sound of squeaks comes out, causing too much attention towards us. My eyes quickly direct roughly at her, placing my hand over her mouth, begging her not to cough. My instincts tell me her warm body touching the palm of my hands says she's sick. 


	15. Sickness

Hours pass while my eyes wouldn't let my body sleep. To much excitement happened tonight that I just couldn't sleep and these visions, that are still a mystery, aren't helping as they come and go. To many questions plague my mind that I wanted answers so badly for to understand the full me. Soldiers are suppose to understand there bodies capabilities to better there advantage on the battlefield. If I can't do that, I'll mines while take the first hit from the enemy. Crazy as it sound but it's true.  
  
I hear coughs coming from Max's bed. I knew she was sick and need medical attention now before it starts getting worse. I pull the covers off my body, tiptoeing across to her bed. I sat on the floor next to the top of her bed all night concerned from my big sister. She coughs all through the night, which apparently woke Johndy and John evidently. Many of the squad members sleep like rock's which probably they didn't hear Max coughing or didn't care. Right now she needed help.  
  
5:00am  
  
"Zack, Zack." Shaking him to get up.  
  
"What is it now!" Sounding grumpy.  
  
"Max's sick. She's been coughing all night, she have a fever. You have to tell Lydecker."  
  
Zack gets up and walks over to his sister were John and Johndy are at her bed. In no doubt, Zack cared for Max more then the others. Everybody liked Max but Zack I guess loved her more. Why? I don't know. Must be a special bond they got. He bends down next to her bed.  
  
"I'm ok." Max sounding weak.  
  
"They'll take her away." Johndy protest.  
  
"Be reasonable. There only going to help her get better then send her back to us. Do not be so naive."  
  
Zack eye me with that harsh response towards Johndy. "Just because you don't care." Portraying with an angry voice.  
  
"I never said I didn't Zack!" Pronouncing each word, bluntly eyeing him out the corner of my eye.  
  
"Don't scolded her Zack. She does care. She's being reasonable." John said standing next to me.  
  
Zack looked at John in shock as I. Never hearing John open his mouth that much or stand up for me. I didn't know what to say. Zack never liked his squad separated for any reason because he couldn't protect them.  
  
"I'll get Lydecker." Zack said 


	16. Luke

Protecting the perimeter all day made me unease of Max safety being in the infirmary. I didn't want her to go but she wasn't going to get better and the harsh training they was making us go through was going to make her worse.  
  
I wasn't suppose to be out of my barracks at night but I wanted to see my sister. Being more alone on this task, better my advantage because I don't have to worry about the person with me. As I entered the room, it smelled like medicine, fresh white sheets on mostly empty beds, with heart machines beeping. There was neither guards nor doctors or nurses in the room but must be cautious to not alert them. My eyes scan the room seeing two bodies in beds, both children sizes. One was Max while the other was a young, blonde hair boy around age five at least, tucked away in his hospital bed asleep. Perhaps? But my eyes where on Max, worried about my older sister as she lies there peaceful, calm and asleep. I slowly walk up to her, not wanting to disturb her.just to make sure she's safe.  
  
My eyes drift down towards her medical chart on a plastic folder attached to her bed. Picking it up, I read her file quickly, mostly not understanding any doctor words but the general words I was looking for is health static's. It read 'a common non-deadly cold viruses. She'll be released in four days.'  
  
A warm feeling come across my heart knowing Lydecker would take care of her. The others may not like him but I did. I outlined what he was making out of us; soldiers and I respected that.  
  
I put the chart back lingering over to the side of Max's bed, watching her breath, as her tiny chest move up and down. My hands were about to wake her up, but a noise of springs on a bed attract my attention, pulling my hand back, nearly scaring me to death. The boy that was in his bed was gone. A breath escapes my mouth, trying to find him. The room wasn't that big but there were a lot of medical machines around that can hide a full grown-up. I didn't like this at all but he didn't run out the door, that I would have heard. For an instant a foot noise catch my ears. My body quickly reacts narrowing the noise down behind supply boxes. I launch around quickly as I grabbed the boy's arm as his body flies to the ground. I press my knee on his back with his arm twisted behind his back. He screams in pain waking Max up.  
  
"Ouch, ouch. Please your hurting me!"  
  
In his blue hospital clothes, he was a patient of Manticore, as the back of his neck didn't show a barcode. He was a civilian.  
  
"Please! Your hurting me," I didn't know whether to kill him to secure his ability to tell Lydecker that I'm here or keep him alive. "Please."  
  
He must be a civilian. Pleading for mercy is not in a Soldier's nature. I loosen my grip getting off of him but stare emotionless, not sure about this boy and not having a barcode questioned his loyalty. He could be a test from Lydecker to see if I can recognize an enemy or a civilian. So many test simulations ran through my head that I forgot about Max safety in this matter. She's sick and down. I must protect her. 


	17. Outsider

"I think you broke my arm," he starts twisting it around, getting a feel of it again. He stops, not knowing if I was a boy or a girl, having a shaved head. I examined his small body, not much of a soldier I say or a civilian boy, whichever one. But what do I know! I never even meet a civilian boy.  
  
"You're a girl aren't you--I mean a soldier girl like her,"  
  
He turns around but Max is standing right behind him that made him jump as if seeing a ghost. Max stands, arms folded, emotionless face, eyes directed forward at the boy.  
  
"So you're up too?"  
  
Max look at me, telling me she doesn't know whom this boy is herself. He keeps a little distance from us only hearing what his father said about us. "So what's y'all names?"  
  
I didn't want to say anything at first, but he must know of the outside world and I wanted to know. "My designation X-5 995. and your not an x- series, so what are you?" Max strangely eyes me as I sound more like an interrogator.  
  
"My names Luke, Luke Weinsten. Are you always called x-5 995?"  
  
My eyes look at Max then him, something telling me his not a throat. "While..that's not.entirely true." Those words stumble out my mouth.  
  
"No." Max quickly snap, keeping our names a secret.  
  
"But."  
  
"I said no." As she repeats herself, giving me an order. Normally I would protest but I only did that with Zack, almost never with the others. Guess I have more respect for Max because she hasn't let me down yet.  
  
"While why not?" He asks.  
  
"You're not authorized for it." Max aggressively say.  
  
His confused eyes stare at me then her. "I don't understand."  
  
My mouth opens but my ears detect footsteps coming our way. Max and the boy look at the door and with Max super hearing she doesn't hear anything herself. A second later she hears it two, but look at me because I'm not suppose to be here and not sure if Luck will tell. My eyes circle the room quick measuring every diameter. A vent captures my eyes, big enough for my tiny body to slip in. I give Max a quick hand signal, as she understands it fast.  
  
Dr. Grayton, the female doctor she was talking to in the hallway a week ago, Lydecker and a mid-thirty year old man, military crew cut hair, 6'0, blue ocean eye, fairly cute for his age, wearing a well fitted Marine outfit. They go pass Max as Lydecker eyes her, while she pretends to be asleep. They come towards Luke's bed as I'm in a vent a few feet above them, well hidden, watching everything but my heart was beating fast. I barely breathe to not make any sound because getting caught will bring deadly consequences. Luke opens his eyes slowly, wiping his eye, pretending that their crust stuck there. He sits up in his bed.  
  
"Daddy." He hugs him.  
  
"Hay kiddo." His father said.  
  
"Am I ok now?"  
  
Dr. Grayton write something on her clipboard as while as the other female doctor. I look on the unnamed female doctor's white jacket looking for her nametag as it read 'Dr. Irena Wilson'. Lydecker just stare at the boy with cold eyes as he does with his children.  
  
"While I think that your condition have been cured finally," Grayton said smiling. "But I think he should stay here for another week to take follow up blood work, and of course check ups. So he won't experience any side effects." She gives a friendly wink to lighten the boy's spirit.  
  
"You're alright with that Luke?" His father said. He nods. "I'll be right back."  
  
He walks away with Lydecker. Grayton start to examine him by checking his blood pressure.  
  
"So Luke. I bet you got girls hanging all over you at home huh?"  
  
"Ill. I think not!" Luke responds in a childish way.  
  
They both giggle as Dr. Wilson don't.  
  
Lydecker and Luke father step outside the room unable for me to hear their talking as there conversations fate. I didn't really care but keep my eyes on Luke, making sure he doesn't compromise my location.  
  
Forty-five minutes later they all leave while my body start to crap up and I start to breathe regularly. Luke gets out of his bed standing under the vent.  
  
"It's clear!" He whispers as he still look around like a little spy while Max come towards him. I crack the vent open placing it aside of me. I slip out feet first landing on the ground. I place the vent back quietly as possible because you can hear everything through these vents and I'm not sure how far Lydecker truly is at this point.  
  
"Wow your good--being quiet. Dr. Grayton and Wilson can hear everything, surprisingly they didn't hear you in there."  
  
"Not yet," Max adds. "You must leave now before more trouble comes."  
  
"Ok!" Saying to get off my back. Even though I wanted to stay but tactical exposure is what I can't afford. I started to walk away.  
  
"Wait! Will I see you again?" Luke asks.  
  
I stop and turn around slowly, looking at him for ten seconds. He's innocent, clueless eyes were like ours, but weren't deadly like a soldier. He was a boy, a civilian boy that I wanted to know more about before his departure.  
  
"I hope not." Max said breaking the silence.  
  
I smirk and shrug and leave hoping to see him again. Maybe more. 


	18. Head in the clouds

Spring hit Manticore with it's beautiful calm sounds, birds chirping, sun shinning from the white soft and light clouds spread all over the sky. Some days Max, Johndy, John and I look up at the clouds from our barracks, between lunch breaks, obstacle course training and sometimes to get changed for hand-to-hand combat as our eyes gazes into the clouds, pointing out the forms that they create.  
  
"Ooh! That look like a man's face." Johndy shouts out.  
  
"No it doesn't. It's more a woman," John said. His finger points to the cloud she's particularly fixed on, as he recreates the image she see. "See, the hair carries out behind it?"  
  
"Oh yeah, it does." Johndy and Max say at the same time following with giggles coming from them. They mostly have a habit of repeating the same words together.  
  
"I see a Hummer V2," I said smiling. They all give me a bizarre look. "What, I do."  
  
"Very strange indeed." Johndy said, having a neck for sighting out my unusual behavior occasionally.  
  
My eyes stay marveled towards the sky, as if in a trance being one with the clouds. "Do you guys ever think that a person can form clouds imitations of objects with there minds?"  
  
"There's no such things of doing." Johndy retort.  
  
"Yeah there's no such thing." John agreeing with her.  
  
"Yes there is," Sly comes over to us, intrigued by our conversation. "A magician can do it. Like in the TV that Zane and Zack found. They made the clouds move with there minds when they say strange words."  
  
"See." I said.  
  
"You two are so gullible," Johndy cries out. "It's TV, meaning it's fake. I bet you people on the outside don't even act normal."  
  
"I hope they do," Max innocently said. "Then will blend right in when we get older and put on missions."  
  
A smile comes across my face always liking Max idea of us being on the outside when we get older then now. Afraid feeling that where not officially ready for the world outside, as badly as we don't want to see it.  
  
A feeling in my body comes over me, as if eyes in the mystic air are watching us. My eyes direct towards the door, seeing Lydecker in the door studying us like lab rats stuck in a cage with no escape. It startles me how he appears when you least expect him to be, but he's a soldier. Stealth is one of his great weapons as he always tells us.  
  
"Stealth on the battle field can give you a great advantage and a tactical surprise on your enemy. Being unseen by the enemy will determine your success on accomplishing the mission."  
  
Are eyes make contact as if telling each other secret codes that nobody else can decipher. I left my siblings still clued to the outside window and walk over to Lydecker but Zack joins me, intentionally to show me off.  
  
"Sir!" We both shout and salute him, starring forward. That word catches the other attention as they jump turning around quickly.  
  
Lydecker cold eyes knew there was competition between us two and made him on edge. He had a feeling I was better then Zack but Zack was our C.O. as he wanted to put Zack to the test today. To Lydecker, he's been vigorously waiting for this. Somebody to defy a leader and how his soldiers will handle it.  
  
"X-5 995." Lydecker said in his rough hasty voice.  
  
"Sir yes sir." I yell.  
  
He looks at Zack carefully. "Call them in."  
  
I felt Zack heart pound faster. Scared because I was taking over the position of the commanding officer of the squad. My heart felt his pain but my mind wanted this as a hungry dog, drooling over more wanted food because his master denied him of it. My mind wanted power, I wanted power and becoming C.O. of my squad is my first step.  
  
"Yes sir." My body turns around facing everybody, as they look surprised like Zack. "Squad, fall in!" As my voice sound prominent. They get into formation immediately as I stand in front watching them. Zack didn't want to listen but with Lydecker in front, he's in no position to argue. I turn around in a ninety-degree angle. "Sir, squad formed sir."  
  
He gives a nod. "Lets go soldiers."  
  
I led the way following Lydecker, marching down the hallway. 


	19. X4 soldiers

Our bodies stood at the edge of the mat, head straight, emotionless, standing in an at ease stance, as me being in the beginning of the line instead of Zack. Our session today was different as another group of kids on the other side of the mat, starring straight at us. There were twelve to fourteen years of age, all young teenage boys as there is no females in the group. Odd.  
  
Two men come into the combat training room. One man as old as Lydecker, Canadian, blonde hair, cold gray eyes, wearing a nice fitted brown army uniform. The other was early thirties, white male, hair shaved into a crew cut, also wearing an army uniform. They walk up to Lydecker who is standing near me. They stop as the older man gives a little smirk to Lydecker.  
  
"So Lydecker, how far are your soldiers been improved sense the last time I seen them and quite frankly I do add, were defeated by my x-4s."  
  
Lydecker brutally eyes him, always hating the word defeated from another officer's mouth about his kids. "Mayor Mansion, and you are?"  
  
"Ssgt. Brain Dalson."  
  
Lydecker give a grunt and look at Mansion. "They much improved in every aspect of there tactical training exercises we have given them. You see, last year they were less experienced but now there little better," He partly smiles. "Much better then you may expect. We only needed a little more time to make them know how powerful they really can become once there mine is set on it."  
  
Mansion sneer. "The mind controls the body theory? Lets be realistic Lydecker. That saying can only go so far because when it comes right down to it, there's the good and there's the best."  
  
"You don't believe me."  
  
"I'm not doubting your military training Lydecker."  
  
"Then you mine as while," Lydecker indicate from Mansion words. "But if you want proof, and I think you are, then lets start."  
  
"Fine then. Lets start off with a little demonstration." Mansion gives a nod to Dalson.  
  
"X-4 292 step forward!" Dalson voice echoed in the room.  
  
An x-4 soldier step forward, eyes pointing at Zack as if having a past history together. He must have been the oldest out of the x-4s, standing taller then the other boys in his squad.  
  
"Sir!" He shouts out in a deep voice as puberty catches up to him.  
  
Lydecker thoroughly eyes his squad now; picking who will take on this fully equipped well trained soldier. "X-5.," Pausing for four seconds. "995, step forward."  
  
What? I told myself and probably everybody else in my squad. I knew what they wanted us to do but he's ten years worth of training then me.but.then again, my brothers and sister were ahead of me in training when I first meet them and I beat most of them in combat training less then four months. Maybe Lydecker have too much confidence in me and maybe I should too. Now was the time to show what the full me can do without holding back as I normally do with my siblings.  
  
I step forward. "Sir!"  
  
The boy eyes stare at me as I sensed he was laughing at me inside as while as Mansion as he chuckled.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny. You see, 995 is a new addition to the x-5 unit and let me assure you, her unique skills will come as a shock." Lydecker said.  
  
"Lydecker, never thought of you of. faith type of guy, putting to much in one single child."  
  
"Soldier," Correcting him quickly. "If you don't believe me then send in two more of your soldiers against her."  
  
Mansion strongly eyes him. "Fine." He looks at Dalson again.  
  
"612 and 325 step forward!" Dalson yelled.  
  
They step forward as they both look around the same age but not physically fit as 292. I eye Lydecker then back at the boys as if he wanted to humiliate me in front of my squad if I lose. But losing is not an option for me today. My goal is to win and only win because it's time to prove myself.  
  
"Sir!" They both yell.  
  
A dead silence was in the air for ten seconds.  
  
"Get her soldiers!" Dalson demanded out loud. 


	20. Combat

I get in my fighting stance calmly, waiting for my moment to move as they charge at me. 4, 3, 2, 1.612 throw a left kick as I grab it, using my leg clutch around his right foot. My hand crosses over his chest applying force with my leg and arm to make him go down, hard. I quickly get focus as 272 throws three face and two body punches. I block all with ease.  
  
The x-4s were fast and have power but the hits that they did get on me felt like bee stings to me. 272 throws a left punch as I grab it but 325 come at me. I give him a full forward kick as he fly to the ground. 292 throw a punch trying to get his arm free but I dodge it, punching him two times in the body, one in the face and throw him over my shoulder, landing him on the mat. 325 come behind me. I quickly grab the back of his head, kneeling down to one knee quick and flipping him over on his back.  
  
325 kick up and backward elbow me but I block it with my elbow. I grab his full arm, twist it and use my knee to brake it, hearing him scream in pain for two seconds but keep the rest of his screams in. 612 and 292 double team me. They both throw everything they got but I dodge, block, and go blow for blow. I strike both with more force that I thought I never had. Each soldier bodies are starting to wear down as I hit quicker and harder, even they can't keep up. 612 threw a punch as I grab it, stepping my body in with my left leg, elbowing him in the chest then face, dizzying him. I use my left foot and brake his right leg, hearing a loud snap. He grips his teeth of the unbarring pain. I punch 612 in the face again as he go unconscious falling to the mat.  
  
Lydecker silently smile but Mayor Mansion and Dalson stands in shock.  
  
292 stunned for a second watching his companion goes down as this is my chance to attack. I rear fast behind his back, kick the back of his right leg, making him kneel, bringing him down to my height, and grab around his neck tightly. He chokes, trying to get out of my tight grip as his face turn bright pink, eyes widen almost about to pop out. Everybody's eyes are glued on to this shocking event.  
  
Unfortunately as much as I wanted to kill 292, I put him to sleep, dropping his body on the mat. My eyes slowly directed forward seeing Mansion face, how dumbfounded but I sensed Lydecker knew what he was doing. I think Lydecker wanted to see the real me and I just granted his wish.  
  
"X-5 995. fall in." Lydecker said.  
  
"Sir!" I salute him and fall back in line. 


	21. Next mission

Mansion and Dalson stare in disbelief, unsure what they saw. So much power in a four year old little girl that haven't been scene in a soldier before in there life span concerning with genetically engineered soldiers.  
  
Mansion look at five guards standing by the door. "Take the injured x-4s to the infirmary."  
  
"Yes sir." One guard said.  
  
One guard helps 325 up to his feet, still in pain and the only x-4 boy conscious. Two guards drag 612 out the door while the last two guards grab 292.  
  
"How did you build a soldier with all that strength and speed?" Mansion yearning for answers.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know. All of my x-5s have been improving in each in every field that's been given to them. This is only the beginning of what they accomplished."  
  
Mansion looks unabashedly at Lydecker. "I want to see how improved. Dalson, appoint both squads on there next mission."  
  
"Yes sir," He walks down the middle of the mat, stopping near my sister and brother, Erica and AO. "Soldiers! You will get changed and ready at 1800 hours on your next mission outside the obstacle course. There you will be debriefed on your mission. Understood!"  
  
"Sir yes sir!" We all shout.  
  
***  
  
Every x-5s was getting changed into there army gear ready for the next mission. I mostly didn't talk to anybody because most of them were eyeing me and some whispered about my actions today. I heard what they were saying as Max and Johndy whispered back and forth. Vince, Dan and John didn't say anything at all. They expected my combat training skills to flourish dealing with an enemy that's not there siblings. I shrugged my shoulders to play it off but I was getting doubts about myself as while. How much power do I possess in these mighty but small hands? I mustn't get scared here. My team needs me at this point. Must place this confusion in the back of my mind.  
  
I place a clip in my M16, ready to conquer this task. I finish clipping my gun back, lock and loaded, as I smirk a little, anxious for the next mission. I felt a body behind me as I already knew it was Zack, sensing his anger and confusion. I turn around starring into his puzzled, but dangerous blue eyes, as Zack and I expressions are mostly the same. His arms were folded, already in his gear having his gun around his shoulder.  
  
"How did you do that?" He asks calmly in a low voice.  
  
"Do what?" Playing dumb with him.  
  
"Those x-4s? How did you take them down that fast?"  
  
"I guess my training paid off." I smile being a smart-ass as Drill Instructors say sometimes to us. Unfortunately I would have kept this argument going all day but I needed Zack's full cooperation today because he went up against the x-4s before and know more about there coordination on the field. "Don't worry. Will show who's better by the end of this exercise. Because where the best, and how are they gonna beat us when were here. Right."  
  
Zack take one good look at me as I show my kinder side. He takes it in, changing his face expression into a little smile. "Right." 


	22. Play Time

Each of our squad members silently walks in the cold misty woods, eyes open and cautious for any enemies. Our objective is to infiltrate the enemy base and seek and capture there leader, x-4 727 for questioning. I was incommand of my whole entire squad. A first from Lydecker to head up an important mission such as this. Normally he leaves Zack incommand of all mayor missions dealing with the full squad but today I was. I never face x-4s before but I know it will be difficult and will require an ultimate plan to take them down with little effort.  
  
The base of the x-4s was four miles away and I had to think of a plan. A plan that will save not only my team with any casualties, but impress Lydecker and Mansion as while.  
  
I hear movement in bushes up ahead, as I give a hold signal and kneel on one knee as while as the rest of my squad. I go to a prone position pointing my gun in that direction. Bushes, tall tress and old crusted leaves, left behind by fall season, fully cover my team to be out of sight. I wait for fifteen minutes hoping it's not an enemy because it's to early for a tactical charge. In seconds an animal streaks out. A gray squirrel, zip zapping everywhere to get to another tree. I give a sign of relief and give a regroup signal. They fall in, kneeling on one knee. I look at them with determination in there eyes to beat the x-4s this time.  
  
"Alright, time to play," I said. Some of them smirk, as that was my signature words to take down the enemy. "John, take a group of six, travel to Foxtrot and hold position. You will stay there for full five minutes. After you hear shots then engage the enemy. Go."  
  
"Ok." He points to Brin, Tinga, Ben, Sataya, Zane and Sway as they follow him, disappearing into the woods.  
  
"Dan take a group of seven and head for the nav point Delta. You will wait for 12 minutes before your assault."  
  
"Right." Dan points to Kirt, Sly, Eva, Grint, Adam, Sonya and Erin and leave.  
  
"Vince take these guys," pointing to Elka, Ean, Kemp, Brink, Niara and Kevin. "...travel to Echo Gulf Niner. When firing start to commence, you will immediately engage the enemy."  
  
He nods his head and look at the team I gave him. "Let's go." They shoot off into the woods.  
  
I look at Zack, Max, Jack, Traves, Erica, AO and Jace. "Will infiltrate the enemy base. If our timing right, and with Vince as support team, will render the enemy down as Dan and John will clean up and seize there territory. Ok," They all nod. "Let's move out." 


	23. Double Trouble

My team moves as quietly as possible through the woods as we have the base insight. I give the signal to spread out. Zack, Max and I advanced forward seeing four x-4s on patrol. I hide behind a bush as I gave a hold signal to the team. I point to Max, Zack, and Jack giving them hand signals to take out the x-4s quickly. They nod and move forward. I advance towards another x-4 to take out one of the four boys. A twig beneath my foot escapes a snapping sound as it catches the x-4 ear. He looks in my direction but it also catches one of the other x-4s attentions as while. They both glance at each other, lifting there M16's, approaching my way. They step closer. I quietly stop behind sticky bushes and sled under the bush for cover. It was hard to not make a sound because the miniature sticks of the bush kept scratching my face making me irritable. My body stays nearly to the ground placing my gun aside of me. I put my head down to blend in with the leaves as they were wet from ran yesterday. The two x-4s came closer and closer until there boots were inches away from me. One of the x-4s boys sees nothing around the area. They both shake there heads signaling nothing and head back.  
  
I lift my head up slowly. It took me a second but I saw Jack hiding in the bushes a few meters from me, eyes focused on the x-4s. His clothes and body skin blend perfectly while in the woods. I gave him a wave to get his attention as he look at me. I gave him a signal to take them out. He nods and pursues the enemy. I followed behind, tentatively getting out of my hiding spot.  
  
In seconds, Jack and I come from behind them immediately and grab around there necks in a headlock. They try to get out but we grabbed even tighter, knowing not to let go and making sure no sounds escape there mouth but sounds of grasping for air. They stop squirming going unconscious while there bodies drop to the ground. We moved there bodies behind bushes placing leaves on top of them so that they couldn't be discovered. We rush to the others as Zack and Max already took down the other two x-4s.  
  
We stop on top of a little hill in eyes position of a simulated camp that Manticore created. There were fifteen x-4s patrolling the massive area that the base occupies. There team hasn't detected my unit but there was a problem that I caught on. Five of the x-4 soldiers from there team were missing. My eyes desperately scan the area for the x-4s as I started to get nerves. They can be anywhere, north, south, hiding up in the trees already having a lock on us or behind one of my teams' locations.  
  
"Where, where, where." I murmur to myself.  
  
"What's wrong. We should infiltrate the base now." Zack declared.  
  
"There's five x-4s missing from the base. We must locate them now before we go in."  
  
"Your thinking about snipers aren't you." Jack said.  
  
"Yes, but not sure." My telescopic vision zoom in on the high tall trees. I look around finding nothing but in an instant my eyes go hazy as if being filled with black sand. "aaahh!" I immediately shut my eyes.  
  
[Foresight]  
  
The x-4s soldiers that were missing are trailing cautious through the woods but have there sites on John's team.  
  
[Foresight ends]  
  
Why haven't John sensed them yet? I thought. My eyes were still closed but I concentrated my mind to warn John. Sometimes I felt our minds were linked together in someway. If he can hear me, then they'll be saved. John eyes look up hearing my voice in his head as my words warn him 'enemy approaching'. He maximizes his telescopic vision seeing movement coming his way. The x-4s had green and black camouflage paint all around there face making it difficult to detect them as there clothes also blended while in the woods.  
  
"I understand." He communicates back but the way it sounds was in a whisper, windy, faint voice.  
  
My eyes quickly open seeing clearly. Zack, Max and Jack stare at me baffled.  
  
"Attack now!" I ordered.  
  
I lift my gun up, aim at one of the x-4s boys and fire. His beeper goes off as he falls to the ground. My team starts picking off the x-4s one by one as we have good positioning ground. Zack and Max were at my side, covering my back. Eight minutes engages in battle, John's team appears from the west direction. The x-4s proven they were worthy opponents as they kept changing position every seven minutes, trying to surround us and confuse our hearing. I crouched behind a tree. From there, I took my shots, only hitting what I can see. Most of my shoots were on point, taking out three x-4s.  
  
John runs to my location. He slides on the ground, dodging for cover. "Thanks for the heads up." He said. He had a cut silenced under his eye while a little blood oozes from it. It didn't bother him much but the cut was considerable deep.  
  
"No problem." I said. Zack shooting from a tree across from me, stares at use then back at the battle. "We need to get there captain!" I yell over the noise.  
  
"Spotted him twenty meters from here. He got four enemies covering for him."  
  
"We can't let him leave three miles away from this base or the mission will be a failure." Zack shouted. I look at him and nod. "Right then. Zack, Max and Jack follow me," They all nod. I put my left hand on John's shoulder. "You stay here on the home front. Surround them and the base. You're in charge until I'll return."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Let's go!" I yell 


	24. Eyes wide open

We run through the woods hurrying to catch there leader. Zack give a hold signal looking around. He points to the ground directing our attention to broken twigs. We nod our heads, as the enemy is real close and presumably slowed down there running. I point to Zack and Max to head northeast while Jack and I take northwest.  
  
We separate. I knew they were close.very close. My ear catches the twirling of a knife coming instantaneously at Jack. I react, tackling Jack to the ground. The knife hit directly at the tree behind us. Two x-4s come out of the bushes, gun pointing but before they could get off a shot, I fire four shots from my gun and push Jack to one side to make his body roll behind a tree as mine to another for cover. Both boys beeper goes off, as they play dead. I hear another noise behind me as I instantly take out my knife and throw it into another x-4s leg. He grips his teeth and fall to the ground, hurting in pain. Jack picks up his gun and fires at the x-4. He beeps and plays dead.  
  
We both give a brief sign of relief but rustling of leaves catches my ear as I turn towards the west direction. I give the signal to head in that direction.  
  
In a few minutes, the last two x-4s were in our sites, jogging, but keep there guns tightly close to there bodies. I give the signal to ambush. Both boys spot us as they fire taking cover. Jack and I keep charging, trying to hit the last enemy protecting 727.  
  
The protecting x-4 covers for 727 as he moves ahead. We used are super speed as Jack and I broke apart from one another going into different directions. The x-4s gun click, signaling he ran out of ammo. He look at his gun, but Jack hits him with his gun in the back of the head before he could reload. He tries to get up but Jack kicks him in the face. Blood gushes from his nose as he falls to the ground. The x-4 squirms on the ground to get up again but I delivered the final blow. A bullet straight in the back. He falls to the ground and plays dead. Jack look at me as if surprised, but it's war and dare not questioned my actions as C.O. A click noise catches both our ears. We immediately followed the noise. 727 was standing still in the middle of the woods, not moving, eye focused to his feet. Giving up is not in a soldiers code as I figured he most be up to something. Jack and I didn't take any chances.  
  
"Freeze! Hands in the air!" Jack shouted. 727 doesn't listen as his eyes were still occupied on the ground. I sensed something was wrong. "I said hands in the air!"  
  
727 look up slowly as if about to cry. I look at his face expression starring into his eyes intensely. 'It's a mine. It's a mine. Please don't shoot. Will all die.' I heard his thoughts as his left foot is standing on a mine. My eyes focused on the mine wondering if it's real or not. A breath escape my lips as his whole body and the ground shined in red, blinking for a quick second like a yellow stop light. In my gut I knew that mine was a real one.  
  
Jack started walking closer to 727. "I said hands in the sir!"  
  
"Stop!" I yell. Jack look at me as while as the boy. "He's on a mine--a real mine."  
  
I walk closer to 727 understanding the situation clearly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jack ask but his eyes were focused on 727.  
  
"I'm sure. That's why he's not moving."  
  
"Bu--."  
  
I put a finger up telling him to quiet. My eyes scan the area. A big rock, the size of my foot, catches my eyes. I pick it up walking over to 727. I look into his feared eyes, not wanting to die.  
  
I take a big gulp. "I'm going to place my knife under your foot," saying it calmly. ".and lay this rock on top as your weight support on the mine."  
  
He nods his head. I slowly kneel to one knee placing the knife under his foot. I put my full weight on the handle of the knife as he slowly moves his foot off of the mine. I slowly take the rock and place it on the blade. I take a second and remove my hand from the knife. My body moved backwards while my eyes were on the mine, but Jack diverts his eyes towards 727.  
  
"Nice going." Jack said.  
  
"I'll say."  
  
"Down on the ground, hands in the air." Jack said buoyantly this time.  
  
727 did what he said as Jack takes out a plastic string, restraining his hands behind his back. 727 inquisitive eyes were focused on me the whole time but all I did was stare back, confused as he. 


	25. Victory

We stood at attention in front of the doorway of H.Q. The whole x-4 unit and the x-5 unit were waiting for our orders, as my mission was a success. John captured the enemy territory with four casualties while Jack and I captured there leader.  
  
"X-5 995!" Lydecker barked.  
  
"Sir yes sir!"  
  
"Congratulations on accomplishing your objectives with minim casualties. You have served your team well as C.O. of this mission. The mine that was displayed on the battle filed today wasn't in the agenda for the mission. But good work x-5 995 and 417, for adapting to the situation and secured the x-4s leader while not killing yourselves. Next mission, I want perfection from all of you. Casualties in a mission are unexceptional. Is that clear soldiers!"  
  
"Sir yes sir!" My unit shout.  
  
Mansion look at his squad with disappointment in his eyes. "X-4 soldiers will head back to the barracks for the failure of this mission, and beware that tomorrow training session won't be a walk in the park." He angrily speaks. "Ssgt. Dalson, dismiss both squads."  
  
"Soldier dismissed!" He yells.  
  
"I sir!" Both squads yell.  
  
*** Are barracks were sure a happy place to be as I was tired as while as the others. We wanted rest even if its seven at night which was far form sleep time that is 2200 hours.  
  
"Nice job." Tinga said putting her hand on my shaved head.  
  
"Yeah." John said.  
  
I smiled at them. Zack walk in front of me as Tinga and John step aside. He stares at me for a second.  
  
"They had it coming. Everybody get changed. Dinner's at 1930 hours." Zack said taking command again.  
  
He walk to his bunk and unequipped himself of his gear. The others followed in his footsteps doing what he said. I walk to my bunk and place my gun at the top of my bed. Today I felt proud and well assured that this victory brought the best out of me. While it did, it released more surprising gifts that are hidden in my genetic code. I don't understand why and maybe I never will. But my eyes were fixed on Zack at this point. This was the first mission that we didn't argue. That's a great accomplishment from the both of us and I hope he stays.as our protector, my C.O., my brother. 


	26. Unexpected

A year has passed in Manticore becoming spring again. I'm five years old. I'm more stronger, faster and an inch higher then last year. Things haven't changed much in Manticore as we do our daily routines of exercise, hand-to- hand combat, drills, water training. My brothers and sisters all have grown over the year but I feel I've grown even more. Over the year, I learned that I can see things before they happen. Sense danger a half a mile away and sometimes it occupied by a flash of infrared light centered on a particular object. I can feed other people my thought and hear there's, on occasions. I can think faster then my brothers and sisters except John, Vince, Dan. Those three are the only ones that can see or do what I can do. The Doctors, Lydecker and other superior officers do have a sense that were different but we mostly lie about our physical conditions. Sometimes we tell them we experience shaking to make them believe were like our other siblings. For our unexplained birth that have Manticore doctors baffled, make me wonder if another being is trying to cover up our DNA analyzes. The question is.why?  
  
*** I fold a paper itch by itch in a perfect angle. It start to get smaller and smaller as I adjust some of the angles to lay in a particular form to overlap it with another shape of the paper. Max, Jack, Johndy, Jace and John centered around my bed watching my every move with the paper. There eyes were glued to my creation, trap in amazement by there curiosity. Traves rustle his small body next to Jack as those two are the smallest boys in the unit, but Traves was more advanced then Jack. Traves didn't experience shaking that much like Jack did. Jack shaking brings him down in training but I push him hard to overcome that disability. I figured if my brothers and sisters have shaking problems and they can accomplish there objectives, than so can he. The others say I baby him too much but Jack along with John are my best brothers in the unit.  
  
The last angle is formed as I show it to the others making it wings flap like a bird.  
  
"What is it?" Traves ask.  
  
I only showed the Origami book to Max, Johndy, John and Jack because they can keep a secret. Maybe Zack knows with him always snooping around in my business, afraid that I might blow the squad up with a bomb I might find in the field.  
  
"It's an origami but they recall this a paper crane." I answered.  
  
"How did you do that?" Traves ask, with his always asking a million questions.  
  
"While it's pretty easy, you got to."  
  
My head snap ninety degrees as while as John. Footsteps come are way but I somehow knew it was Lydecker. John and I look at each other.  
  
"Lydecker!" We both whisper.  
  
The others look at us immediately and scatter to there beds. I put the paper crane under my pillow, pulled the covers over my body and closed my eyes. In seconds the door opens. Lydecker and two guards enter the barracks. My eyes were closed but I realized that there footsteps kept getting closer to my bed until they stopped.  
  
"X-5 995, time to get up." Lydecker said calmly.  
  
I didn't want to get up but had no chose. I get up and salute him. "Sir!"  
  
Lydecker took a look around the barracks for a second. He knew everybody heard my voice but was waiting if anybody will wake up for it. Our squad knew, if Lydecker wasn't directed at you in speaking, you are to mine your own business.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Yes sir." 


	27. Who's her?

Off the back I knew there was something wrong with this picture. Either Lydecker wanted to do experiments on me, which I hope it's not, or he have another agenda in store for me. I wanted to know and was about to read his thoughts, in which I had some practice over the year, but another person catches my senses. I felt this persons energy before and I knew who it was as Lydecker opened the infirmary door. Luke was in a bed sound asleep. Lydecker guided me to a bed across from his bed. I stood at attention, but as I was, I looked into Lydecker eyes. They weren't unemotional or unsympathetic like usual, but they seemed off. It was just like the time a year ago when I controlled that male Doctor in the infirmary during examination for the first time.  
  
"Stay here 995. You will be appointed a Doctor for an examination checkup. Understood."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He walked away and out of the room. Unfortunately, I wasn't interested in Lydecker anymore at this point. I hop off my bed and sauntered over to Luke's bed.  
  
"Luke!" I whisper shaking his arm. "Luke!" Luke eyes contiguously opened as I gave him a smile. "You weren't asleep."  
  
"I know." He gets up sitting on his bed.  
  
I sat next to him, just happy to see him. "I haven't seen you around in almost a year. Are you sick again?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. My father brought me into make sure my Cancer doesn't show again. Beside my father have business here this week."  
  
I gave him a disconcerted look. "What's Cancer?"  
  
"While, Cancer is a deadly disease that can kill you if it's not treated properly. There's different kinds of Cancer that I can't pronounce there names but mine was Lunge Cancer."  
  
"What's Lunge Cancer?"  
  
He titters of how I'm asking a lot of questions. "Lunge Cancer is where the Cancer is spread at. My Dad in the military and have powerful connections and ask Coronal Lydecker to treat me. The Doctors on the outside said that my Cancer spread too much on my Lunges and can't be treated and that I will die. I don't know what the Doctors did here but they treated me," Luke said. I was relieved that he was ok as I smiled at him. I never exactly smiled at all, only when needed but with Luke it's different. "She said you would come," I look at him with confusion. "She said you'll be here at this exact same time." His eyes direct towards the clock on the wall above the door entrance.  
  
"Who's.she?" I watched him as if being played into a trap set by Lydecker.  
  
"Her name is." 


	28. Angel

My head look up seeing a young woman, dark brown hair, 5'6, cream skin, brown mysterious eyes, that can stop time, approached our direction. She was a walking beauty. Luke and I stare in bewilderment as are eyes were frozen in place. Her walk was so soundless I couldn't even hear her footsteps, but I sensed some form of energy filed surrounding her, that threw off all of my senses. Her white coat flowed through the air as if she was walking in slow motion. She was something that came out of Tinga and Brin fantasy princess stories. She stop in front of me with her eyes staring at me. She smiled like a.  
  
"Hello Samantha, my name is Angel. I been waiting to see you."  
  
She looked at Luke and placed her hand on his head as it slides down to his chain. His eyes closed slowly. I hopped off the bed not trusting this woman, but she was powerful. Powerful in a way that no x-series could touch her if engaged in battle. She placed Luke back in bed, tucking him in like my wet nurse use to do to me when I was a baby.  
  
"W-- what did you do.to him?" I nervously said.  
  
"I just placed him asleep. He needs not to know what I'm going to tell you. Nobody needs to knows what I'm going to tell you." She walked towards me.  
  
"How did you place him.asleep?" I kept backing up from her.  
  
Angel looked at Luke. "You can do it too, if you place your mind to it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She kneels on one leg, getting down to my height. "Samantha you are a very special child."  
  
"All of my brothers and sisters are special from the outside people."  
  
"No, you're more special. You're like me."  
  
"No," I snapped. "I'm a soldier."  
  
She smirks at me. "Indeed you are. Have you ever wondered why you don't get seizures, or why you can calculate and simplify mathematics problems that are undoing for a normal x-5s mind, or sense danger before it happens, and even hear people thought and control them,"  
  
I move closer to her wondering how she knew. Could this be a trick?  
  
"I can tell you everything you'll need to know if you let me," She placed her hand out waiting for my offer. I look at it for six seconds and placed my hand on her because I knew she had all the answer. "Than let's go."  
  
I was about to go but stop. "But Lydecker will come back and I'll get in trouble."  
  
"Don't worry. I sent Lydecker to get you.but don't tell him that," She smile brightly as while as I. "Come on."  
  
We walk out the two doubled doors, but a bright light surrounded us and the image that suppose to be outside the infirmary changed to a light gray room as a table awaits for us, having some kind of objects on it. We walk over to it.  
  
My eyes circled the room more then once, confused. "How did you do that?"  
  
"While it's not an easy trick to do."  
  
"Tricks, I can do tricks."  
  
Angel smiles. We both sat at the table as she looked at blocks with mathematical symbols on it.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" She ask.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Can you solve it for me?"  
  
I look at the blocks examining the equation. I don't know.but I saw what the answer was in my head. I pick up the blocks and start reforming them into an answer. It took twelve seconds to do it, as a math professor would take a week just getting around the basic concept of the equation before solving it.  
  
"That's very good Samantha," said Angel. "Do you know how you did that?"  
  
"I was designed too."  
  
"Yes you are.and so much more."  
  
A long pause came before I ask the ultimate question that's been plaguing my mind ever sense I was born. "What am I?"  
  
"You and me are at the peak of genetic evolution, the last stage of thousands of years of human evolution. Genetic engineering just gave it a little boost. We posses unlimited potential energy that is occupied what human call them, Telepathic, the ability to control another beings mind. Telekinesis, the ability to move object with our minds. Foresight the ability to see past, present and future events. The average x-5 gifts but amplified and advanced intellect, the state of having a strong or brilliant mind.like you and me," She smiles gracefully. "These gifts give us the advantage over any force that opposes us and at times, when we have the ability to fuse those powers together, they can imitate other powers that we thought we couldn't possess. That is why they classified us towards those terms because we do have unlimited power, and if not used properly, we can destroy anything in our path," her voice dimmed. "Like a nuclear weapon."  
  
I paused for a second, still having a confused look. "But why haven't Doctors here know about this?"  
  
"It's to advanced for them to even grapes the concepts of building one of us. The family of you and I that we grown up into are very similar in there goal and have a dark pass history with one another. Unfortunately, I can only tell you about your powers that is it. The time will come when I'm authorized to give the information to you. But just like you, I do have superior officers and I must follow there orders."  
  
"Even with all your powers, you must still follow orders?" I said surprised.  
  
"Yes. You need discipline and non-emotions to fully control your power or it will destroy you.mentally and physically." 


	29. Answers

I felt miscellaneous about the powers I posses now as it comes with great consequences if not utilized properly. But in a way feared it, as I knew this must be kept a secret because normal humans would use it for a far more destruction then I couldn't fathom.  
  
"Do you think I can control my powers like you?" I asked.  
  
She smiles. "Yes you will but it takes time."  
  
"Vince, Dan and John have the same abilities as me. Can I tell them about this?"  
  
"They already seen me and I told them not to tell you until the time came."  
  
We both smiled. All I wanted to do was gaze into her eyes because they can tell more then what she's holding back from me, but I must respect her wishes. The only problem is what did she mean our families are alike. I shook those thoughts out of my head. If I ask her she probably won't tell me.so I won't ask and kept staring at her smile. "Your nice, like Emily."  
  
"I know and she misses you even though she can't see you anymore, but maybe sooner in life you'll meet again."  
  
"Really?" I said excited to hear that.  
  
"Really."  
  
I look at her for another second then realized something about her eyes, that I seen them before and had me questioning. "You look like her-- you have her eyes."  
  
Angel paused for that answer. "Yes I do. You may not see it but your sister Max will play an important role in your life as while as another," Angel said.  
  
I knew it, I said to myself. Max will be the exact clone of Angel but why will Max play important role in my life and who's the other. Maybe John, Jack, Johndy, Zack or Vince and Dan. They sound more suitable because they each play important roles in my life right now.  
  
"But Samantha," She gets my attention. "You must promise me that you won't show your abilities in front of people.meaning showing off your true strength and speed during combat training. Like I saw dealing with the x- 4s."  
  
I felt guilty on that part but didn't regret hurting the x-4s. "Sorry."  
  
"It's ok. Only show your gift in extreme emergencies, when you have no other options because if do, you risk your life of being hurt by Manticore Doctors of wondering how you do those things and your brothers and sisters can't," She said. I frowned. I like using my powers and showing I'm the best. She stares at me. "Don't worry. Zack will protect the others and you."  
  
I look at her for a second. I never told anybody my feelings about Zack but I knew she already knew about them. "Zack hates me because I can do better things then him."  
  
"He doesn't hate you. He's more afraid of somebody more powerful then him in his squad. You must trust him even if you don't like it."  
  
I notice Angel talked just like Emily when she gave me advice on becoming a good soldier. I knew nothing of Angel until today but something inside of me, told me trust her and listen to her words.  
  
"Ok." I said. 


	30. Better Understanding

Angel turns her head towards the black door as if the door was standing alone in the middle of the room as another passageway to another world, but I knew that world was mine. All of a sudden I had second guest for the first time of my life. It made me second-guess Lydecker too. If I thought like my brothers and sisters, I'll be lost wanting out from Manticore.  
  
Angel glanced at the door then me. "Don't second guess your morals in life. You are a soldier and soon will be more than a soldier. Just let time take it course," I looked at her. "You'll understand." She smiles at me with her gracefulness again. "Come on. We must get back.but remember, this is just a secret."  
  
"Ok.I promise I won't tell." I smiled with delight.  
  
Angel stands up as while as I and I grab her hand. I felt warm, protected, every time I touched her. My eyes couldn't stop looking at her. She was going to make things better for me because in some crazy way, I wanted to be her at that moment of her time.  
  
A bright light filled the room. The door opened as we entered back to the infirmary room. She was like a magician, like I saw on T.V., making things disappear and reappear in front of the naked eye. We walk back to my bed but I look at Luke. I felt about him different then my brothers. I don't know why but I did.  
  
"Will he be ok?" I ask.  
  
Angel grins because she knew what I was feeling but wouldn't tell me. "Yes he will."  
  
"Do you'll think I'll see him again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Soon?"  
  
"How soon?"  
  
"Not that soon.you'll see." She chuckles.  
  
I sat back on the bed where Lydecker left me. Angel looked out the window, seeing that the sun will be rising soon.  
  
"I have to go," She said. I didn't want her to go and leave me here with people that don't understand me like she does. I wanted her to be with me forever but I followed her orders as I nod my head. "I'll see you soon, ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She give me one last smile from her that made her glow and touched my face like she did like Luke and walk away; to never be seen again.who knows. 


	31. Story time

Nighttime glommed in Manticore. The sky was cloudy, covering the beautiful stars that shines brightly from any position in Manticore. There were more sentries outside when it comes to these nights. Lydecker must be paranoid about home invasion. Today I'm glad that were not out there patrolling. The most boring job Lydecker can ever give you. It's not a challenge but Lydecker said it teaches us discipline. On these kinds of days I mostly stay up all night. Not sure why but I feel unsafe, then again I feel unsafe all the time. A saying Lydecker say.  
  
"In enemy territory, you can never trust anybody. The people that you talk too, men, women, and even children of ages as yourself can compromise your position. This by leaving you in a trap that will give the enemy the upper hand in your mission. Trusting the citizens in the enemy territory will get you terminated."  
  
Like I said I'm never safe, even under my brothers and sisters wings.  
  
I was bored out of my mind and everybody was asleep for once, even Max and Johndy. I lift my body up, getting out of my covers and sitting on them. I look across at Max's bed watching her sleep then look at Jack next to Ean. I had dreams about each of there futures, of how they will end up twelve years from now. I only shared those dreams to Tinga because she was a good listener. She has a habit of baby all of us, even Zack which he didn't like much. I look at her bed and smile as I get up tiptoeing over to her bed. I tap her shoulder.  
  
"Tinga, Tinga are you up."  
  
Tinga groans. "I was hoping I was," She squirms around then tries to get back to sleep. "Just give me five minutes." Shooing me away.  
  
I wait for five seconds. "Are you up now?"  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!" She hurries to get up from her bed, whipping her eyes. I jumped on her bed, smiling looking straight at her. "Why are you smiling and why are you up?" Tinga complains. "They ran us all day with exercise as blue as day and your not tired at all. Even Max and Johndy are sleep and that's rare."  
  
I look at her for a second. "How come you always compare me to Max and Johndy all the time?"  
  
"Because you act like them sometimes when your not acting like Zack all the time."  
  
What an insult, I thought. "No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do. Everybody sees it."  
  
"See what?" I quickly imply.  
  
"That you act like Zack. That you want to be like Zack." Tinga answer it in a teasing way.  
  
I lower my head playing with my nails. "I'm way further then Zack." I mumble under my breath.  
  
Tinga looked confused. "What?"  
  
"Never mind. I don't want to act like Zack. I just is," I said. Tinga chortles. "What?"  
  
"That's the first time you ever confessed why you are the way you are," Tinga said. I smiled in delight about that. She stare at me but I try to ignore it because she going to say something crazy when she realizes something. "You've changed."  
  
"What do you mean everybody changes. It's called becoming a soldier." I state out.  
  
"Maybe you didn't changed that much," Tinga smiled. "But you've changed. You are different then us," I looked at her. "and maybe the best out of us, but your special whether you see it or not."  
  
I hesitated to not jeopardize for me telling her what I really am. I come up with a half true answer. "I think I see it, but I don't want anything to happen to you guys."  
  
"Don't worry," said Tinga. "Were bigger soldiers. We can take care of ourselves. I just need to take care of you small guys." Tinga tapped me on the leg signifying Jace, Jack, Erica, AO, Traves and I.  
  
"I'm not small." I indicated.  
  
"You're the smallest of us all." Tinga laughs.  
  
"Not by choice."  
  
We giggle. Tinga gives me a huge, feeling her love that she shares with the rest of the unit. Usually I would resist but nobodies up to see it. 


	32. Eyes watchful

I grab my knees pressing them against my chest and look at Tinga. "Can you tell me a story. You know, one of your princess stories."  
  
She looked at me odd. "Sense when do you ask for a story?" Tinga make fun of me.  
  
I look at the window, watching the moving dark clouds go pass us. "Can you tell me one."  
  
Tinga wanted to know what I was thinking but she didn't want to make fun of my question again. "Ok."  
  
"Can I listen too." Erica asks the next bed over, looking at us snug away under her covers.  
  
"Yeah me too." Brin said happy on the other side of us in her bed.  
  
"Ok," Tinga chuckled. They jump out of there beds and on Tinga's bed. I moved near Tinga to let Brin get more room. "Ready."  
  
"Wait, wait." Sonya whispered followed by Sataya as they both rushing to sit on Brin's bed because there's no more room on Tinga's bed.  
  
"Now are you ready," said Tinga. We all giggled. "Alright," Tinga clears her throat. "There was a princess that lived in a big castle that was at the top of a hill were normal people were forbidden to go. Only special children and authorized people are allowed in the castle. The princess name was.," She looked down at me then back up. "Sam," I look out the corner of my eyes at her, feeling like I herd that name a million times. "Sam had thirty special brothers and sisters and they were all older then her. She told herself that she would protect her brothers and sisters no matter what happens to herself. The reason why she had to protect them because the evil king did all these experiments towards them that he wanted to turn them into soldiers."  
  
My eyes were closing inch by inch every word Tinga said. I was tried or was I tried. I ask myself a lot of questions about myself. The only answer I got was that I was special and that I knew what I can do, but why can't I use my powers if I'm careful with them.  
  
"It's because we can't." John said.  
  
I open my eyes staring into his blue eyes as they resembled the ocean. He can be like the ocean calm, peaceful, quiet, knowing all knowledge just like the ocean knows everything about the earth. But at times he became like a tidal wave, harsh, destructive, and emotionless as I always thought the ocean can destroy without any thought.  
  
I look around seeing nobody. No Tinga, Sonya, Brin, or Sataya. They were all gone. The barrack was empty except him and me.  
  
"Where's everybody?" I asked.  
  
"There still in the barracks."  
  
I looked at him puzzled. "I don't.understand."  
  
"You fell asleep and our minds are linked together. I'm creating this image with my mind."  
  
"You're using your telepathic abilities?"  
  
"Yes," said John. "Over the years, I've been trying to focus on probing people minds."  
  
"Why do you want to enter mine?" I took defense on what he was doing. I don't like anybody probing my mind when I'm not aware of it.  
  
John smirks sensing my anger. "Because I have a more physic link to you.just like Dan and Vance. Besides I had nobody to talk to."  
  
"Yeah right," I said. He smiled, trying to make me laugh, in which he did. "Are you asleep doing this?"  
  
"Yes I am. It's kind of strange and I don't fully understand how I can do it."  
  
"Can I do it?"  
  
"Yes you can, I guess if you try."  
  
I smile at him but I look up in the window seeing a full moon, shinning through the empty barracks. John sits right next to me on the bed. He knew more about are powers then I. All I knew was we possess them and if were not suppose to tell anybody at Manticore then that means trouble in anyway you see it.  
  
"John promise me you won't leave me. Promise me you'll stay with me when we get older no matter what," I looked at him worried. "No matter how difficult the challenge is, will be there for each other."  
  
He recognized the alteration in my voice that put him unease and that made him the responsibility to take care of me, even if I don't ask it. "I promise I will."  
  
I look back at the window, staring at the moon. John placed a paper crane next to me. I pick it up. It was in perfect perfection of a paper crane.  
  
"You've made one."  
  
"Yeah.I learned from a good teacher."  
  
I giggled as John just smiled. A bright light surrounded the room, which made me close my eyes, feeling the brightness all around me. 


	33. Happy ending

My eyes opened up lying down on a bed, but whose bed? I wondered. I saw Tinga on the floor, arms pressed against her chest, head down on her knees. I reached out and placed my hand on her arm. Tinga lift her head up and looked at me with her kind smile.  
  
"Your up."  
  
"How long I been asleep?" I asked sounding sleepy.  
  
"About three hours."  
  
I knew the other went back asleep. They could never stay up all night. "We didn't get to finish the story."  
  
"You went to sleep." She smiled.  
  
"You could of woke me up again." I told her.  
  
"Didn't want to disturb you," said Tinga. "Besides only one person can really end the story and that person not me."  
  
I knew what she meant. They story was about me. The stories that Tinga made up, always were about one of our brothers and sisters life. I understood that only I could finish the story of how my life will turn out. The funny thing about this, I'm afraid of how it will turn out.  
  
I got up from her bed. "Thanks." I said.  
  
Tinga smiled when I was walking back to my bed. I watched John getting into my bed. I stared at him for a minute then placed my hands under my pillow to bring it closer to my head, but felt something under it. I took it out finding a paper crane. I immediately look at John but he was asleep. Was it a dream.or was it, oh forget it I told myself. I smiled at him, shaking my head how crazy this all is and closed my eyes. 


	34. Snacks

"I'm hungry." Jack said, as he sat on his bed.  
  
"Me too," said Jace next to him. "They didn't give us any dinner and barely let us eat our breakfast. I only eat my bread and a little mash potatoes, trying to eat it all in two minutes."  
  
"At least you got that," AO signed. "Erica kept elbowing me, making my food pop out of my spoon."  
  
"Sorry," Erica innocently said.  
  
She pushed her knees against her chest feeling guiltier. AO and Erica had a neck for getting in each other way. When Erica tripped on a rock on a mission, because AO blinded her with the reflection of a mirror (a location mirror what Manticore call it), AO laughed and she pushed him on the ground. When AO slipped in the shower, because Erica was rushing him to take his soap, she laughed but he splashed water in her eye for revenge.  
  
"Besides I wouldn't of elbowed you if you gave me more room. You had more room on your side, you could fit a whole gigantic tank." Erica pointed out.  
  
Jack and Jace chuckled.  
  
"Stop complaining!" I cried out. "We failed the mission yesterday for not finishing it fast enough. As a team we must pay the price. Even though Zack didn't listen to me to recon the base first then go in blindfolded. Got most of our team dead but me, Eva and Jack." I smiled at them.  
  
Jack and Eva smiled at each other.  
  
Zack jump up from Jack's bed, staring at me. "Are you trying to say this is my fault."  
  
"I didn't say it was your fault, you assumed I said it was your fault. But a leader must take all the faults, right." I smiled.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with you but this isn't a game!" He said, furious.  
  
"Never said it was a game." I said, raising my voice.  
  
"Can you guys stop yelling. You'll get us in trouble." Tinga snapped at both of us.  
  
Zack grants, sitting back down. We eyed each other for a minute, locked into a staring contest. A long silence was between all of us.  
  
"I'm still hungry." AO complained.  
  
We all just laughed at him. AO had a stomach like a bottomless pit. He'll keep irritating you until he gets something he wants. I look out the window at the dark sky, showing we had plenty of nighttime, and then glanced at the door.  
  
"What do you want to eat AO?" I asked him.  
  
"I would like corn, mash potatoes, that apple sauce they sometimes give us," His eyes light up. "Eggs, ketchup to go with my eggs." He rubs his tummy, tasting it in his mouth.  
  
Jace felt gross about that ketchup part on the eggs. "That's nasty."  
  
"It's really good. Tried some when Lydecker and Drill instructors wasn't looking," AO said confidently. "And I also want some milk with my meal."  
  
"What are you feeding for four." Erica said, sarcastically.  
  
"I told you I was hungry." AO complaining like a little child.  
  
"Alright then. Anybody else." I said, pretending to take down orders.  
  
"I want what he's having too." Jack said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
I walk to my bed. The others kept talking about what they wanted, making a game out of it as I grabbed two paper clips from under my pillow. I unbend them both to be straight and walked over to the door. Nobody saw what I was doing until Zack heard the click of the door and turned his head.  
  
"What are you doing?" Zack said, getting up and walking over to me, followed by the others.  
  
"Going to get some food. What's it look like."  
  
"You can't go to the Mess Hall at night or any other time until instructed too."  
  
"So, it never stop you."  
  
"You're going to the Mess Hall?" AO smiled, listening to his stomach instead of his head, not examining the dangers involved.  
  
"Yes, want to come?"  
  
He cheeses, nodding.  
  
"I want to come too." Jack said.  
  
"And me." Erica said.  
  
Eva tummy growled of food then look at me.  
  
Zack eyes were growling like a dog because of my behavior. "I'm giving you an order soldier, and I said no!"  
  
I opened the door and poke my head out, seeing nobody around. I smiled at Zack, then ran out the door and straight down the hallway. I paused for a second and kneeled down hearing if any guards are around, but felt a body behind me following with faint noise of footsteps. I look at Jack, AO, Erica, and Eva.  
  
"Decided to come?" I said.  
  
"I figured were with you that will be ok." Jack said.  
  
I smiled as myself figured that Jack fully trusted me with his life. This was the first time Jack disobeyed orders from Zack and the others as while. For now, there lives were in my hands as I always felt that about the unit if Zack wasn't around. I use my super hearing and give a go signal. 


	35. Mess Hall

We were outside of the Mess Hall double doors. AO pulls on them.  
  
"There locked." He whispers.  
  
I moved him aside and picked the lock. I heard a click from the door and opened them. The lights were out but some light was being shined in from the lookout towers spotlight.  
  
"Come on." I said.  
  
It was weird being here without Doctors, other x-series group or Drill Instructors that breathed down your neck, watching every amount of food go in your mouth. But I still kept on my guard. We ran all the way to the tray line and hopped over the counter. As we entered the kitchen, I looked at the silver stoves, counters, pot that hung on rakes above the counter. Eva and Erica started to open low cabinets while Jack and AO checked high cabinets.  
  
"What's this stuff," AO takes out a box of dried Mash Potatoes. "This isn't Mash Potatoes," He started looking through the whole boxes and cans in the cabinet. "Or corn and where's the Apple Sauce?"  
  
"We have to make it if it comes in a box if said so or heat it if it comes in a can." I said.  
  
I stood in front of the refrigerator as I opened the two big doors. A burst of coldness came from the freezer. By the size of it, it can fit a whole polar bear of the extra room they got lying around in there. My eyes were wide open as the other half of the refrigerator showed tons of food that can feed a whole platoon for weeks. The others came over to me and had the same expression as I.  
  
"Food." We all said at the same time.  
  
"Can we make something?" AO moaned.  
  
I looked at the clock on the wall next to the entryway saying, 3:15. "We might not have enough time."  
  
"Please." AO pleaded with his innocent look.  
  
"It's only 3:15. I'm sure we can make something and clean up in time." Eva suggested to me.  
  
"Yeah, come on." AO was getting me to do it.  
  
"Please." Erica added.  
  
They gave there innocent looks, looking like said puppies. I hate it when they do that.  
  
"Ok." I give in.  
  
"Yes!" AO hissed out.  
  
"But only a little and we must hurry up and be quiet about it." I look back into the refrigerator. "Lets start taking out stuff and see what we can do."  
  
I take out a carton of eggs, cheese, and butter. Eva grabs beacon, breed, lettuces, and tomatoes. Jack grabs a gallon of milk, Apple juice, and sausages while AO grab a jar of apple sauce, already made cold buns, and a bucket of Doboy cookie dow. We placed all the food on a counter laid out. 


	36. Cooking time

"What should we make?" Jack asked.  
  
I looked at AO having no problem digging into the apple sauce as he stuff his face. "What?" He said then realize what he's doing. "Oh sorry, want some." Offering to us all late.  
  
"Your impossible." Erica said, as we all giggled.  
  
"We were never trained to cook, so how do we know what to do?" Jack looked at Eva.  
  
She shrugs her shoulders.  
  
I looked at the food. "While I do," I said. "Well while you guys were stuffing your faces with food all the time, I always kept my eyes on my surroundings, meaning the cafeteria ladies who makes the food. I've been watching them for a year and a half now."  
  
"So you can make some food, right?" Jack questioned.  
  
"I can try," I said, not really sure on that part. "Ok, I'll need.three pans, two bowls, some forks and knives."  
  
They nod there heads and start gathering the materials. I picked up the pack of buns and read the label saying 375 degrees in oven. I searched around finding the ovens next to the stove. I walked over to it, examining it, as it was easily programmable. I set the degrees and pushed bake. The gas immediately went on. I look inside of it finding a tray already there. I placed seven buns onto the pan and closed it. The others already placed the tools I needed to cook on the counter.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Jack asked.  
  
"Jack, crack seven eggs and put it in two bowls. Stir until for one minute for both bowls and then tell me. Eva, get a pan, place it on the stove, turn it on, and place five strips of beacon on it. AO, grab another pan, put it on the stove and put on five sausages. Erica cut up the lettuce and tomatoes on a vertical position, one/half inch wide. Make them evenly cut."  
  
They all started to do there portion of the food as they started to look like real chiefs doing it. I walked over to the stove and turned it on. I picked up the knife and start to cut a piece of butter into the pot. In seconds, it starts to sizzle as I move the butter around, like the lunch ladies did. My squad always sat near the tray line, which had a good view to see the lunch ladies (and sometimes men) prepare the meals everyday. The Doctors and Drill Instructors all ate different then us and more desirable food to eat. It smelled good as we all pitched in to make it, except Erica who I made to be the lookout. When the buns were done, AO put the entire bucket of cookie dow on a aluminum foil, spread them into little chocks of dow, then popped them into the oven. 


End file.
